Forgiveness
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Pairing: Riku x Sora Warning: Lots of angst What happened to make everyone hate the loveable Sora? R


**"Forgiveness"**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

**Summary:** Pairing: Riku x Sora Warning: Lots of angst What happened to make everyone hate the loveable Sora? R&R

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, that is all I have to say.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi. If you do not know what Yaoi is or need to be reminded it is Boy and Boy loving, gay. So you have been warned. Do not flame me because you think that two boys being together is sick and wrong. I have warned you, so if you do not like Yaoi I would suggest you to turn back and find another Fan Fiction that will suit your needs or wants. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Alright this is I think my second or third time at making a Kingdom Hearts One-Shot, let alone a Yaoi one. So if things seem a little off, all I have to say in my defense is I tried my best. Alright all I ask of you guys now is that you read and review. I will much appreciate the comments, as long as it is not a flame.

**"Forgiveness"**

_"I don't love you anymore. I hate you..."_

_"I am sorry..."_

_"Hey isn't that the boy who disappeared a few years ago on the night of the storm?"_

_"Yeah, it does look like him..."_

_"What was his name again?"_

_"Who cares."_

_"Isn't he the same boy that-"_

All the voices faded from his mind, as he screamed out in pain of the memories. "I am sorry..." he whispered as he drew his knees to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. He then held his head in pain. "No...I said I was sorry..." Tears welled up and spilt over the pail skin of once rose colored cheeks. "Why...why did it have to be you?"

It had nearly been a year since that incident had happened, but everyday it haunted his memory. And everyday he became more mentally unstable. It started with him just staring out into nothing-ness, wishing there was some way that he could change the past. He refused to talk to anyone that approached him.

_"Sora you know it's not your fault..." Cold dead blue eyes looked at the girl that spoke to him. Selphie was one of the rare few who actually tried to comfort him._

_"It is my fault...I was the one who..." he whispered. He had to stop, because it was too painful for him to continue. He could not even admit what he had done, it haunted him and he couldn't stand it. He swallowed trying his best not to cry._

_"Sora...I know he wouldn't want you to live this way...Grieving for something that can't be undone..." The sad eyes looked away, back to the ocean. "I will go now...but it was not your fault Sora."_

"But it was..." The brunette closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. Slowly opening them, he looked around. His room was dark due to it being night-time. Clothes and junk scattered the room floor like it normally would have.

During the day he tried so hard to act like the old Sora, but no-one really paid attention to him. He tried to talk to the others but they refused to look at him and would walk away. Kairi never came to the island anymore, nobody really knew what had happened to her. Once that horrible day came to pass, Kairi rarely visited the island, until ultimately she stopped coming.

_"Selphie...do you know why Kairi isn't here?" The girl looked at him, her smile almost sad and somewhat forced._

_"Sorry Sora, but I don't know..."_

_"Oh..."_

Everyday after that for one week he kept on asking the same question, each time getting the same answer. Until Selphie finally snapped.

_"Selphie...do you know why-?"_

_"Yes Sora! I know why, she hates you for what you did. We all do!" She then slapped her hand over her mouth. As the lonely boy stood she removed that hand and spoke, "No! Sora, I didn't mean that!"_

_"No, you did...I even hate myself, I understand how all of you feel..." He walked away, fresh tears streaming down his face._

The next day he had spotted Kairi at the local store and decided to say hi.

_"Hello. How have you been?" He asked._

_"..." She just continued to look at a package of food._

_"You know...I still love you, you know that right?" She then looked at him, eyes full of hatred. _

_She glared at the boy and spat, "I don't love you anymore. I hate you..."_

_"I am sorry..."_

_"No, no sorry! No nothing! Sorry never helped anyone. Just...Just leave me alone!" Tears welled up behind her eyes as she turned and ran away from him. As he walked out of the store he saw a whole crowd of grown ups. All of their eyes turned to look at him._

_"Hey isn't that the boy who disappeared a few years ago on the night of the storm?"_

_"Yeah, it does look like him..."_

_"What was his name again?"_

_"Who cares."_

_"Isn't he the same boy that-"_

_He ran away not wanting to hear what they were going to say. 'Does everyone hate me?' He walked into his room and curled up onto his cozy bed. "I...I didn't mean to..." He then closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares._

Slowly Sora got up off his bed and climbed out the window. He made his way to the island to the very place where he had made the greatest mistake of his life. He made it across the bridge that connected Poupu island to the bigger one. He ran a hand across the very trunk of the tree that his best friend use to sit on all the time. He looked over the edge of the island into the water. There he saw the image of something he thought he would never have to see in his life, but it happened.

_"Come on Riku! Is that all you can do?" The blue eyed youngster yelled in a teasing voice._

_"Come at me then," the silver haired teen countered back. There was eight pairs of eyes on the two watching as the dueled, this time to finally choose who was best. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi watched quite amused with the two. Eventually Sora backed Riku up into a corner, right by the edge of the island where the Poupu tree was._

_"Give up!"_

_"Never!" Riku's eyes widened in fear as Sora swung the wooden sword to end the battle. He took a step backward and fell, grabbing for Sora's now outstretched hand. _

_"Riku!" Their finger tips touched, but Sora was to slow. All of them rushed over to look over the edge of the island, to see if the teen was okay. "Hey Riku-" Sora's eyes glazed over with fear and dread as he saw the sight of his friend._

_There in the water laid Riku, but his neck was bent in such a position that it no-ones head should go. Sora could see the spine slightly sticking out to the side and it his collar bones were portruding out of his body. The blue of the water slowly being dyed a redish-pink. His aqua eyes stared up at the sky, still wide with fear and now shock. The next thing Kairi's and Selphie's screams could be heared as they saw the image of their close friend. "Sora...what did you do?" The redhead screamed. He looked away from the body of his friend to the girl._

_"I...I didn't mean to..."_

_"You killed him!"_

Yeah that was him, the killer of everyone's close friend, but worst of all the killer of his lover. The only one that he had loved, sure it may have seemed he liked Kairi but it was always Riku that caught his all his affections in the end. It was the day that he was going to tell Riku that he loved him, but he never had the chance. It had happened so suddenly it was like a blur, but he could remember it clearly, always could.

_"I-I didn't mean to...I am sorry..." He said to all of them. None of their eyes left the sight of the deformed and mangled body. "I- I'll get help!"_

_"It's too late Sora...he's dead..." Wakka murmured._

_"No! He can't be dead! He's Riku..."_

_"Look at him! Does it look like he can live through something like that!" Kairi screamed. She then fell to her knees crying. "How could this have happened...Why him...Why...?"_

_"I..." He looked to the form again. "I...I can't do this." He then ran. Ran far away from the scene, his brain not wanting to process the turn of events._

He looked to the Poupu tree and smiled weakly as he saw an image of a healthy and smiling Riku. He reached out to touch it, but couldn't, he would never be able to touch Riku again. _'Never...'_ Never was such a meaningless word to him up until that day. Now it meant everything to him, made more sense than it ever had. He would never be able to talk to Riku, never play with him, never see his beautiful face, never, never...

"Riku I am sorry...I love you and always will...Hope you can forgive me..."

Alright this made me so sad. I don't know why the hell I wrote something like this, but I was just in the mood. Well anyways wipes away a tear I hope all of you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed typing it, to a certain extent. So review and tell me what you thought. Hope to see you all very soon, but with a more happy story, not one so sad.

P.S. I typed this up in just two hours so it might be a bit crappy. Sorry.


End file.
